


What a Debut!

by Valuable_Valewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Because Val did amazing, Congratulations, Fluff, Gen, Rallying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: Valtteri comes P5 overall in his first day of rallying. Some friends call to give him some congratulations.





	What a Debut!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of Valtteri today :3 so have this fic. Oh and Italics represent speech in Finnish.

Valtteri laughed, literally giggling in joy as he tiredly hopped out of his rally car for the last time that evening. Timo looked at the younger Finn and smiled at him softly.  
" _So how was it?_ " The co-pilot asked the other in their native tongue.  
" _Amazing_." Valtteri breathed out in awe.  
Timo nodded in agreement.  
" _The first is always the best one. You may not be of the experience required to be champion but it just feels good._"  
Timo then turned to meet the other Finn eye-to-eye.  
" _You should be proud, fifth is a good result for a first-day, kid._"  
Valtteri smiled at him and nodded brightly.  
" _I haven't felt this happy since Belgium last year, in terms of racing anyway and I'm not a kid, I'm almost 30."_  
Timo rolled his eyes, shutting his door.  
" _You are shorter than the Finnish average, have bright blonde hair still and you are 25 years younger than me. I think I get to call you kid._ "  
Valtteri pouted but instantly smiled again.  
" _You have the talent to do this Valtteri, I'll meet you back here early tomorrow morning."_  
_"Will do."_  
  
Valtteri arrived in his hotel and fell onto the bed with a beaming grin. His phone buzzed and he shot up, frantically looking for the device. He didn't even check whom it was before answering.  
"Moi, _Valtteri speaking. Can I help you?_ "  
"I'm sorry, all I got was the moi and Valtteri part, mind repeating that in English please."  
"Lewis?"  
"That is my name."  
"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting it, was there something you needed?"  
Valtteri heard the other side go silent for a moment, whether Lewis was thinking or the connection between Finnish Lapland signal and American signal was that bad, or at least he thought Lewis was in America, that was where Valtteri had last seen Lewis showing his location on Instagram.  
"Um... well, I just want to say you were awesome out there today man. I haven't seen all too much of it, but from the few clips I did see, you were like a duck to water. Are you sure you have never done this before?"  
"Positive." Valtteri smiled, despite knowing full well that Lewis would never see it.  
Lewis laughed.  
"Well p5 isn't bad is it, and getting third on one of the courses. Man, that is sick!"  
Valtteri blushed at that statement and cleared his throat quietly.  
"It was nothing, I just managed to get section four right."  
"Stop being so dismissive Val, you did awesome!"  
"Kittos."  
"Spent too much time in Finland have you? I can tell by the accent and the use of Finnish." Had Lewis of been there. Valtteri could have sworn he would have winked.  
  
The next that he got a call from was Sebastian, but strangely enough, it was Kimi who picked up first.  
"Valtteri."  
"Umm...Kyllä?"  
"No need to be so formal, we just wanted to congratulate you."  
"We?"  
"Yes, Sebastian and I."  
If on cue Sebastian shouted 'Well done Valtteri!' so loudly, the Finn had to pull the phone away from his ears. Valtteri could hear Kimi sigh.  
"Anyway, congratulations, I remember my first rally in WDC, I retired, but It helps me imagine the rush again, so you better do this well to prove to both of us that Beard is the saviour of Finland."  
Valtteri reached up to touch said beard, making a slight noise of confusion.  
"Kimi are you... drunk?"  
"Can't celebrate without a little vodka Val."  
The Younger resisted the urge to facepalm.  
"It's one day Kimi and I'm fifth, not first, why are you drinking?"  
"It's always a good day to have a drink, any reason is a reason to celebrate."  
Kimi hummed again before Valtteri could even respond, he could hear the phone being snatched out of his hand.  
"Val, we're super-duper proud of you!" Sebastian shouted. He was definitely drunk.  
"Uh...Thanks?"  
"Don't be so modest Val, you did amazing and the whole world should know. No more Valtteri it's James, more like 'Valtteri is the greatest'"  
"You know I don't really care about the James jokes... "  
"Still, they are meanies and you are showing them all wrong. Caterpillar agrees."  
Oh, so the moustache had its own persona then...?  
"haters are a part of the sport Seb, thank you anyway. It was more about having fun if we're honest."  
"Okay Valtteri, hope to see you soon with the time beard so he and caterpillar can meet."  
Val rolled his eyes.  
"Sure Seb."  
"Yay! Anyway we have kept you haven't we? Goodbye Val. Do us proud! "  
"Bye Bye Valerie."  
"Moi Moi you drunkards."  
With that, Valtteri ended the call and smiled. He sure did have some great friends in the paddock.  
  
He glanced at the time. It was late.  
'Crap, Timo is going to kill me if I'm late.'  
With that the Finn changed and showered in a hurry before diving into the bed. Falling asleep to his friends congratulations. If anyone were to walk in they would have seen the peaceful smile that carried through into sleep, the only physical proof of the sweet dreams the Finn was having.  
  
He couldn't wait until day 2.


End file.
